Rosario Witcher
by Darridus
Summary: Tsukune Aono is kidnapped at a young age by agents of an order so ancient as to defy written history, and he is drafted into the ranks of humanity's protectors. If he survives the trials ahead of him, he will become mankinds greatest hero, and the worst nightmare of all the myriad creatures of darkness.


Tsukune was scared. Arasaki-san had called all of the boys his age out of their rooms, and lined them up in the cafeteria. Normally, he only did that when someone had done something wrong. He would call out all the kids, and tell them that if they didn't give up whoever did it, he would punish them all. Of course they kept quiet at first, but Arasaki-san always got his way in the end. He would start with threats, but always moved on to beatings if no one talked. More than one of the other children still bore the bruises from the last 'line-up'.

But this time was different. Arasaki-san wasn't alone. A few other grown-ups were there with him. That was strange. Arasaki-san had made it clear on the very first day of every child here, that they were never getting adopted. He told them that they didn't deserve a family. He told them that they were stuck with him for the rest of their 'miserable little lives.' None of the older kids ever aged out. Whever they turned thirteen, or got big enough, this would happen.

Arasaki-san would always call them out here in the hall, and he wouldn't be alone. He would always have strangers with him. Sometimes they were scruffy looking, with unshaven faces and the odor of cigarettes. Other times it would be people in suits, who looked cleaner than Arasaki-san at his best. Either way, it was always clear that this wasn't an adoption. Most of this years girls had already been taken away by men who spoke some language Tsukune had never heard before, even when he had lived with his mommy and daddy.

But Tsukune had never seen or heard about _these_ people before. They dressed more strangely than anyone he had ever seen. Two men dressed all in black, with leather boots and gloves, along with hoods that cloaked their entire head in shadow. They both wore a pair of swords on their back, and were talking to Arasaki-san about numbers for some reason.

"We only need to check. If we find one, you'll be paid handsomely. If not, well, too bad. We'll try again next year." The one talking to Arasaki-san said. The other man was going down the line of children methodically. The orphans just stood there, eyes straight ahead. Arasaki-san had taught them that looking him in the eye would always lead to an extra beating for the night. The man kept shaking his head with each child he passed. He kept tapping his weird necklace, like he expected something to happen.

The only indication that the other man was looking at the children at all was the direction of his shadowy hood. "We haven't had a catch here in years, Arasaki. We'd better not find out you've been selling any of them before we have a chance to come around. You know the rules..."

"Yes, of course, sir...You lot always get first pick. I got it. I even turned down an offer from Khaska Bratva for new muscle out west. They would've shelled out a right fortune. But I told 'em 'no', me best customers _always_ get first pick."

The man seemed to nod, not really looking at Arasaki-san. Tsukune wondered who this man was. Everyone in the orphanage was afraid of Arasaki-san, but the man in black was barely even pay attention to him. Instead, he continued to examine the children lined up in the cafeteria. It was a dark room, with the two shadeless light bulbs hanging by a wire, put out for the night. Only the moonlight from a single, iron-barred window shone into the room, slightly illuminating the rotten wood tables and stools, and the dirty checkerboard tiling. Tsukune couldn't see the man in black's face, but he always seemed to be looking right at him with the hood on.

Eventually, it was Tsukune's turn to be examined by the man in black's partner. He had once again shaken his head in the negative when he tapped his necklace at the boy next to Tsukune, Mori. Mori visibly relaxed, and probably would have sighed in relief if Arasaki-san hadn't been right there. No matter how bad it was here, no one wanted to get 'taken away'. No one ever came back after that, and no one was ever heard from again either.

The man leaned right over Tsukune. Tsukune was careful to only look straight ahead, and did his best not to stand out. Whoever these men were, they were even scarier than Arasaki-san. The man in black brought up his necklace, and Tsukune couldn't help but to stare at it. It was a small, metallic looking wolfs-head, that shimmered in the moonlight. It's eyes looked like rubies, and seemed to glow a crimson, blood-red. The man casually flicked it as he held it up to Tsukune's forehead.

For a moment, nothing at all happened. The man shook his head, and was about to move on the Asahina, the next child in the thirteen-boy line. But then, Tsukune heard a weird sound. It was like one of the church bells that he had heard when he was on vacation with his mommy and daddy once. The wolfs-head seemed to glow a burning orange, like a fire without flames had suddenly erupted from the metal.

The man in black stood up immediately. He turned to his compatriot, and they both nodded. "We've found one." He stated simply, in the same monotonous tone they had both used whenever they spoke. Arasaki-san was rubbing his palms, with greed shining in his beady little eyes. He was a fat man, and seemed like a giant to the children he abused. However, both of the men in black towered over him by feet. "What's his name?" Asked the first man, finally deigning to speak to the fat little creature next to him.

"Aono. Tsukune Aono, sirs. So...you finally found a kid you like? I'll get paid this time?" He held out both palms, obviously hoping to be rewarded.

"Yes. Here is the agreed upon amount per eligible child relinquished." The first man in black handed him a roll of green paper, and Arasaki-san stowed it in his apron greedily. "We will be taking the boy with us now. Remember...we were never here. Aono Tsukune was never here. Speak to no one of this night. If your tongue ever loosens..." The man left the threat hanging, and Arasaki-san gulped audibly as he nodded his assent.

"Come with us, boy..." The second man in black said to Tsukune, addressing him directly for the first time.

"It's time to begin your new life."


End file.
